When manufacturing a length of fabric having at least one laid-in selvedge formed by means of a pneumatically actuated laying-in inserter or tucker, for example a laid-in selvedge on the weft thread insertion side, the weft threads are conventionally guided back into a subsequently opened front shed (weaving shed) by means of an airstream. It has been observed that these weft threads poke out through openings between adjacent selvedge warp threads of the upper and lower sheds respectively. In other words, the ends of the weft threads that are guided back into a shed do not remain in the intended position between the face and main warp threads so as to be properly bound in, but instead some thread ends stick out from the plane of the finished selvedge. As a result, the woven selvedge is not of high quality.